


Needy

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Brat Bucky, Bucky is a little shit, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Includes a moodboard, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Steve, Panties, Shrunkyclunks, Sub Bucky Barnes, Twink Bucky, kept boy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky wants his Daddy's attention and knows how to get it.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first stucky fic, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/615208461171638272/stucky-au-mafia-bosssteve-and-kept-boybucky)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

  
  
Steve had worried it wasn’t a good idea to discuss business in his home, he was protective of his boy but ultimately knew his men wouldn’t try anything or else they’d suffer his wrath. _Protective_ wasan understatement, Bucky liked the excuse to whine but loved it. It made him feel cared for and wanted.

What Steve hadn’t counted on was Bucky being a brat. Apparently the whole day with his Daddy hadn’t been enough attention or that’s how it seemed, with Bucky ‘accidentally’ walking past the open door in nothing but red lingerie. His Daddy’s _favourite_ set, one of the many gifts he’d been spoiled with.

That wasn’t all, he’d also interrupted to bring Steve a drink- which may have been sweet if he wasn’t showing off what was _his_ to the whole goddamn table. Instead of leaving Bucky sat at the end of the table, pouting and huffing quietly but dramatically as they continued.

Steve had tried ignoring him, not wanting to give Bucky the reaction he obviously wanted. That lasted about two minutes, he snapped around the time his brat of a boyfriend started to bite and lick at those pouty lips of his.

“That’s it. We’ll finish this tomorrow.” Steve growled under his breath, talking to his men but keeping his eyes on Bucky. “Everybody- _out.”_ He ordered.

Bucky shivered at his Daddy voice, he was so hot when he was angry. The room cleared out quickly, Bucky giving him puppy dog eyes and feigning innocence but the small display of Steve’s authority had him wanting to fall at his feet. He did no such thing.

“What’s the matter, Stevie?” Bucky purred, eyes alight, a small smirk on his face. It was triumphant, like he’d won. “Is Daddy feeling needy?” His tone cheeky, mimicking Steve teasing him earlier.

Steve wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer. He raised an eyebrow, leaning back and pointing at Bucky, “ _You_.” He patted his lap, “Get your ass over here.”

Steve’s eyes darkened as he watched Bucky’s cheeks heat up, a blush spread over them, he knew exactly how far down it traveled.

He added, “You wanted Daddy’s attention so bad? Well, you got it, baby. Let’s see how bratty you’re feeling when your ass matches those pretty panties.”

Bucky got up, walking around to Steve and biting his lip when he saw the effect he had on his Daddy already. Being over his knee, feeling those big strong hands on him- it wasn’t really a punishment and Steve knew it.

“Or Ican make it up to you.” Bucky said with a devious smile as he knelt between Steve’s spread legs.

Steve smirked with a sly, “Sweetheart, that’s a _reward_ for you.” But he couldn’t deny himself Bucky and Bucky knew it, especially when he was looking up at him with those big eyes, pleading.

Steve leaned to whisper in his ear low and heated, _“_ Go on, show me who you belong to.”

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
